A dog named Batman
by Bruce Wayne's Mistress
Summary: Chantel Darling is a doctor at the newly rebuilt Gotham General hospital. How will a billionaire playboy and a mask vigilante stir up her life.
1. Chapter 1

The lamp on my desk flickered slightly as I yet again scrawled my name on another document. Being the assistant head of Paediatrics required a lot of paper work that was far from joyous. I work in the newly built Gotham General Hospital after the old one was blown to bits by that crazed clown named The Joker a few years ago. That was when Batman also supposably killed five people and Harvey Dent, Gotham City's district attorney. I personally don't believe that someone who has done so much good to a community could just turn evil over night for no apparent reason and go on a killing spree. It just wasn't logical.

The head of the hospital, Marie Conners knocked on the frosted glass windows of my office. I momentarily looked up from the seemingly endless pile of charting and files that had yet to be completed. Marie was a kind woman in her mid-thirties. Even though she was kind she would still demand we all do our clinic hours and she made sure of it. In a city like Gotham, the clinic section of our hospital was rather large and there were always and endless amount of patients coming in complaining that they need this and that drug, or they had some gang related injury.

"Chantel, Why are you still here, it's almost dark out." She gave me a stern look, like the look a mother gives her child when they catch them out of bed late on a school night.

"Unfortunately my current situation requires me to attempt to finish most of my charting and paper work for the evening before I retire to the comforts of my home." I said bluntly not even raising my eyes from the work in front of me. I heard Marie sigh, rather loudly.

"You have been working way to hard lately; it's almost as if you're on autopilot. Not one of your charts have been late, all your clinic hours are filled, you volunteer for on-call duty more than ever, what is this situation you are talking about." She all but yelled. I put my pen down and sighed, leaning back in my chair and rubbing my hands over my face.

"It's about that little girl, isn't it?" She was right. Here at the hospital I specialise in the treatment of HIV/AIDS in infants, children and adolescence. Last month one of my patients had lost their life to AIDS, she had developed Pneumonia.

"Marie, it just reminded me of my sister, they were so similar which is why I was so hell bent on saving her and I...I-"

"Chantel, that was not your fault, sometimes people just die. Yes its tragic, yes it hurts, yes it may feel as if you have failed but dying is a part of life that we cannot control, it was meant to be." She took a deep breath and put on her intimidating face. "Now pack up your work, get in your car and go home. I am sure your dog is freaking out about you not being there." I knew she was right. But I still blamed myself for it, like I blamed myself when I was younger and we didn't have the money for my sisters HIV/AIDS treatment.

"Okay Marie, but I'm on call tomorrow night aren't I." She gave me a brief nod and sauntered out of the room. Her stiletto heels could be heard clicking down the tiled hallways of the Paediatrics ward. I suddenly felt all of the lack of sleep catch up on me right then. My eyelids felt heavy and the bright lights from outside seemed to burn my eyes. I decided it was probably time to turn in for the night.

I stacked up my completed work and put it in the out box on my desk; a nurse would come and pick it up either tonight or tomorrow morning. I put all the work I had yet to complete in a binder to take home and finish. I put my black coat on over my red V-neck sweater, picked up my bag and made my way out of my office.

The new Gotham General was bigger and more efficient than the previous. The latest technologies had been installed and overall it was a better working atmosphere. The one thing that we didn't have, that I have been preaching for years is our very own HIV/AIDS research and development centre in the hospital. I know it is a long shot since the hospital board members have many other issues on their hands. Though it is a very serious issue in a city like Gotham and I thought it may be beneficial for the community. Although there are many people who like to pretend that it doesn't exist, it is a very real issue.

The walls of the Wards were stark white and as usual, littered with the occasional stain or crayon drawing, as I passed the nurses' station.

"Heading home at a reasonable hour today Dr. Darling, got a hot date." One of the nurses Lucinda said to me as I walked past. Lucinda, or Lucy as she preferred was a young girl with fiery red hair and freckles. She had a large contagious grin that made her forest green eyes sparkle. I chuckled lightly at her comment.

"Not likely Lucy," I replied with a ghost of a smile on my lips. Lucy's grin stretched further, if that was even possible.

"Well one handsome, young gentleman is bound to come along sooner or later. I mean you're gorgeous, successful, smart, and young. It's really only a matter of time, Chany." I rolled my eyes at her words.

"Well, as soon as I miraculously find the time to date I shall begin man-hunting, shall I." I retorted.

"Whatever you say, Dr. Darling." She droned in her most sarcastic voice. For some reason Lucy seems to have this fascination with my dating life, and has made it her job to find someone for me. I am twenty-seven, I can take care of my own dating life, or lack thereof.

The sliding doors opened and I was met with the cool, dry autumn breeze of Gotham city. Even though many people thought of Gotham as an ugly city with an uglier crime rate, but it was beautiful at this time of year. The orange and red blanket from the trees gave Gotham City a, well, homier feel. So to speak.

The hospital parking lot was still full of cars belonging to both patients and staff. I found my little blue Mitsubishi Micra, started her up and drove out of the multi story parking lot.

I lived in a fairly safe neighbourhood, but it was still important to lock your doors and windows, and not even think about walking around too late at night. Once I arrived at my apartment complex, I took all of my things up the stairs and unlocked the front door, only to be attacked by a very excited dog.

"Batman, get down," I scolded, while simultaneously attempting to balance the mountain of files I was holding. I ended up dropping the files on the floor, even with my fruitful efforts.

"Ugh, Batman, look what you did," I said to the black Labrador retriever. Why would I name my dog Batman, you may ask. When I first got him it was my own personal reward for finishing my traineeship at the hospital. I had no idea what to name him so for two and a half years I just called him dog. Not long after Batman became a public symbol and the whole fiasco with Dr. Crane and his fear inducing toxin, I was out late walking him since he was anxious around the house. I was pulled into an alley way and almost mugged but Batman (the dog) pounced on the man and attacked him until the man was running down the street scared. I had the thought to name him after the masked vigilante, and when I called out Batman he came. So that is the very interesting story of how my dog got his name.

Batman jumped down after I scolded him and whimper, I couldn't stay mad at him. "I'm sorry Batman, I've just had a hard few weeks at work." He licked my face before scampering off to his food bowl waiting to be fed. I chuckled at his eagerness for food. I filled up his bowl with dry food laughed at the sound of him inhaling the biscuits.

"You know, sometimes I think the only reason you don't bite me is because I'm your walking, talking food dispenser," I said out loud, I unsurprisingly received no reply.

I was too tired to cook anything so I settled on left over minestrone that just need to be heated up. I put the pot on the stove and turned it on. I decided now would be a good time for a shower so I headed to my bathroom stripped down and let the scolding hot water relax some of the tense muscles in my body.

When I came out in my pyjamas, I notice the door opening, and in walked my best friend Heidi.

"Wow, you look like hell, got any beer." She said making her way to my fridge. Typical Heidi, comment on how stressed I look and then go straight for the booze.

"Thanks it's much appreciated, I'm so glad you care so much about my well being." She grabbed a beer out of the fridge, plopped herself down on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"Hun, when have I ever not cared about you? That's a pretty sexy nightgown, expecting someone." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Haha, do you want something to eat, I've got soup." She just nodded as she turned on the television and started nursing her beer. "And get your feet off me coffee table," I yelled at her as I made my way to the kitchen receiving a hearty laugh in return.

Heidi and I met when we were six; she stood up for me when a bully was trying to beat me up. She had always been the tougher of the two of us. She has been with me through thick and thin, she was there for me when my sister passed away, when I graduated from med school, when a jerk boyfriend had dumped me, she was always there for me. She works as a mechanic in a shop about three miles from the Wayne Enterprises tower, so she gets many white collar business men coming in with their Lamborghini's and Audi's. Her jet black hair is short and cropped into a pixie cut, her eyes are a deep chocolate colour and she has a strong square jaw and high cheek bones. She is a beautiful girl but one glare and you will be running in the other direction screaming.

We both lived in the narrows when we were younger and Heidi would always spend a lot of time at my house. Her mother had died when she was younger and her father was a raging alcoholic that would hit her when he got really drunk. My mother would always welcome her into a house with open arms; even though we didn't have much Heidi was always welcome.

I took the two bowls of soup over to the couch and sat them down on the coffee table. Heidi picked hers up and eagerly started it.

"This is why I always come to your place, you have good beer and great food," she said with a mouthful of soup. I smiled at this, she was always coming over and mooching my stuff, not that I minded.

"Yeah well you need to scoot soon, I have work to finish and lord knows I will not get it done while you are here." She gave another hearty laugh.

"You work yourself way to hard, don't worry I will be out of your hair soon, won't I Batman," she said to my dog as he laid his head on my lap. Without another word from either of us he jumped up on the couch and laid down right on my lap.

"Oof, Batman you are not a lapdog, I swear to god you think you are the size of a Maltese or something." He just looked up at me with his big innocent brown eyes. Heidi was laughing her arse off at the truth of the statement, soon enough I was laughing with her.

I wasn't alone, I was perfectly content with my dog and my friends, I didn't need a man to come and screw up everything that I had built.

**A/N:**

**Well tell me what you guys think and I will post another chapter if you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys, thanks for the reviews and the positive feedback. Here is the next chapter for you guys. It's a bit shorter but I promise to make it up to you. ;)**

The day was going fairly slowly. I finished my last appointment and realised I still had an hour of clinic duty that I needed to fill in. I figured since I was not busy at the time I would head down to finish them early. As I made it down to the nurse's station I was pounced on by Maria.

"Chantel I am so glad you're here, we have a V.I.P in clinic room seven and I really need you to attend to him, I don't want to keep him waiting." She shoved the file in my hands and then bustled off in the other direction before I could even put a word in. I read the file as I made my way to clinic room seven. I groaned aloud when I saw the name of the patient _'Bruce Wayne._' Brilliant, I thought to myself. I am being given the absolute honour of being able to serve the great Billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne.

I finally made my way to the clinic room; I took a deep breath as I opened the door and entered the room.

"Good Morning Mr. Wayne, I'm Dr. Darling." He was talking to an elderly gentleman, and when I spoke he looked over to me and gave me an award winning smile.

"Yes you are," he said slyly with a smirk plastered on his face, I inwardly groaned. Sometimes I really hated my name as it opened an endless void of really pathetic pick up lines. I resisted the urge to retort, since Maria would definitely have my head on a silver platter. So I ignored his flirtation and stuck to the protocol.

"Mr. Wayne-"

"Bruce, please call me Bruce," he practically purred. I chose to ignore his advances once again, this man was incredible.

"Now Mr. Wayne, it says here that you are experiencing, discomfort when breathing, and also you have a pain in your chest when moving, correct." I said in the most professional voice I could muster at the time. He flashed me his dazzling smile once again.

"That would be correct _Darling." _He practically purred out my last name, in a rather irritating fashion.

"There should be a Dr. In there somewhere, Mr. Wayne. Now I am going to require you to remove your shirt." He smirked rather egotistically; I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Which I can tell you at that particular time was very difficult.

"Anything for you. Now I believe that I asked you to call me Bruce." He said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"I believe in keeping relationships with patients strictly professional, since by the time you are on a first name basis, you don't really want to be." I told him, he was looking at me intensely, as if he was trying to read me.

"I suppose in your line of work, you wouldn't want to get to know your patients too well." He still had that God damn smirk on his face I was rather inclined to slap off. But I held my composure for the sake of my job.

"I need you to take a deep breath in and out, it will be a little cold," I said as I placed my stethoscope on his back. As he did, I realised that his chest arms and back were covered in bruises and sewn up cuts. I could tell that whoever sewed these up was not a doctor as some of the stitches were uneven. They looked almost like knife wounds. Now why would Bruce Wayne, Prince of Gotham have knife wounds?

"I've had a few spelunking and base jumping accidents." I knew he was lying from the nature of his injuries, but I didn't say anything.

There was no blockage or infection in his lungs since his breaths were fairly even. "It's not an infection. I'm going to put pressure on different areas of your chest and I need you to tell me when you feel pain." He leant over and whispered in my ear, I could feel his hot breath on my neck causing goose bumps to appear on my skin.

"I think I can handle that _Dr. _Darling." I involuntarily shivered slightly but he didn't seem to notice.

I started my test and when I applied pressure to his right pectoral he flinched.

"That's definitely where it hurts." He said with a light chuckle.

"Could you please lift up your right arm and stretch it back, Mr. Wayne." He complied and was only able stretch it back slightly before he had to recoil due to the pain.

"Alright, Mr. Wayne it seems that you have strained a muscle quite severely in your chest near your lung area, which would explain your discomfort in breathing and moving, there is also some light swelling around the area, I would suggest that you do no strenuous exercise for the next, say, two weeks or so. I can prescribe you with some anti-inflammatorys to assist with the swelling and remove some of the discomfort. I also suggest icing it for fifteen minute intervals and any muscle relief creams and lotions, such as voltaren. And I do mean it about the no over-exerting yourself Mr. Wayne. Do you think you could keep an eye on him for me sir?" I said to the elderly gentlemen that had accompanied Mr. Wayne.

"I don't think the end of the world could stop him, Miss," he said with an English accent and a light smirk on his face. So Bruce Wayne was not capable of withholding his base-jumping and spelunking for the sake of his health. What in the world is he trying to prove?

"Yes, well, here is your prescription." I handed him the small slip of paper. "You can pick that up at the chemist in the hospital. It's been a pleasure Mr. Wayne but let's hope we don't have to meet like this again, good day." I spun around and went to make my way out of the room only to be stopped by none other than Bruce Wayne.

"Wait, I never got a chance to thank you," he said as he made his way to where I was standing.

"You don't need to thank me; I was just doing my job, now if you'll excuse me-"

"There must be something I can do," he said flirtatiously, waggling his eyebrows.

"No there isn't, I have work Mr. Wayne, which I need to get back to so please excuse me." He stood between me and the door out of the room now, not moving an inch at my words.

"At least tell me your first name." I sighed; maybe if I did he would let me out.

"My name is Chantel. Mr. Wayne, please move I am a busy woman." He still didn't move and inch, this man was incorrigible.

"Well Chantel, I am sure I can think of something to repay you for saving my life." He finally moved away from the door giving me space to exit.

"I didn't save your life Mr. Wayne," I said as I strode out of the room and finally away from that infuriating billionaire playboy.

'_He is extremely attractive though.'_

Bruce POV.

After the trip to that hospital that Alfred said was essential when I started to have trouble with my breathing, I headed down to the cave under the south east corner of the newly rebuilt Wayne Manor with Alfred close on my tail. I couldn't get that doctor Chantel Darling off of my mind.

"Alfred can you pull up the file on Chantel Darling," I said to my ever faithful butler. I don't know why but this young doctor really struck up my interest.

"Why the sudden interest with her, Master Wayne," Alfred said with a light smirk on his face. I smirked back.

"I just want to make sure that they only employ the best at Gotham General." It was partly true, though she did intrigue me. Alfred typed her name into the system and several files with her name and picture appeared on the screen. Her deep blue eyes were now staring back at me. In the picture her long, brown, wavy hair was out freely and tumbled over her shoulders. _'She is very beautiful,' _I thought to myself. Alfred began shuffling through the files.

"Let's see, Chantel Annabelle Darling, born on February 5th 1983 to Katelyn Moira Darling and Henry Robert Burkes. She lived in the narrows as a child and has one sister who is four years older than her, Lillian Angela Darling." A picture of a young girl, probably fifteen years of years of age with dark blonde hair and Chantel's eyes, appeared on the screen. "Oh my, it seems that Miss Lillian passed away in 1995 to an AIDS related illness, Miss Chantel would have been twelve." Her sister died from AIDS.

"Does it say how she contracted HIV, Alfred?" Living in the narrows, who knows what could have happened to that girl.

"No Master Wayne, it just says that it was contracted when she was eight years old, poor girl." Alfred was right; I wonder what happened to Lillian.

"What else does it say about the good doctor Alfred?" I said wanting to move on from this rather depressing aspect of Chantel's past.

"Well, she graduated from Gotham City High school when she was sixteen and Gotham University when she was twenty-two and finished her traineeship at Gotham City General when she was twenty-three. She was then appointed the assistant head of Paediatrics six months ago. She must have a worked very hard. It's not often that you see a woman as young as her the co-head of a ward at a hospital as big as Gotham General." She was very successful for her age; there wasn't a single thing on her file against her name. She was also very intolerant of my billionaire, playboy façade, it was actually rather refreshing.

For a few moments I just stared at the picture of Chantel on the screen. The only noise was the soft screeching of the bats above me and the sound of rushing water as it tumbled down the dark walls of the cave that Alfred had affectionately named the Bat cave.

"Penny for your thoughts, Master Wayne," Alfred said stirring me out of my trance.

"I think that against Miss Darlings wishes, we should send her a few things to thank her for her trouble."

"What exactly did you have in mind for her, sir." I smirked knowing exactly what I was going to do.

**A/N: **

**Thanks for reading. This was my first time doing something in Bruce's point of view so let me know what I did right and wrong and if you have any suggestions on improving that. Thanks for reading and remember to review. **

**-BWM**

**p.s. teehee, the initials of my pen name is an anagram for BMW….**


	3. Chapter 3

On my way home that night I thought about my meeting with Bruce Wayne. I distained him, he was egotistical, narcissistic, shallow and incredibly good looking. I couldn't even deny to myself that he gave me butterflies in the stomach. I can't believe that I am being so shallow that I find myself attracted to a man because of his looks. It doesn't matter though because he is now permanently out of my life forever so there is no reason at all to act on my feelings.

When I walked into my apartment Batman ran up and practically barrelled me out of the apartment. I hadn't been able to take him on a walk this morning so he was skittish. Once he got off me he started bolting around the room at a million miles an hour, narrowly missing many breakable items on the way. Then the barking started, I was going to get an earful from the neighbours.

"Batman, quiet, shush. Would you stop running around before you _–Smash-_ break anything." One of my photo frames had fallen off the entertainment stand and the glass was now smashed on the floor. I needed to take him out of the house before he destroyed it. I quickly ran into my room, tossed on some tracksuit pants, a sweater and some joggers. I grabbed Batman's leash and went out to grab my crazy maniac thing that I call a dog.

"C'mon boy, walkies." He instantly reacted by bounding over to me and jumping up and down until I put the leash on his collar. He hauled me over to the door and then down the stairs and into the street outside my apartment. It was almost dark out so I would have to be quick if I didn't want to be mugged. Batman was just happy to haul me around sniffing at every little obstacle and marking his territory as many times as possible. With the way he was pulling me along I wondered who was taking who for a walk.

It was really starting to get dark now; I knew I should probably begin to make my way home.

"Come on Bat, time to go home." He turned around and began walking in the direction of home, as if he understood what I said.

I had this sudden feeling that I was being watched. I quickly looked around but I was the only in the street as far as I could see it. Batman looked at me with his head cocked to one side, as if he was asking me if I was okay.

"I'm okay, just thought I saw something, come on." I whistled and he happily trotted beside me. I heard footsteps, but I didn't dare turn around, I just kept walking faster hoping whoever was behind me would give up. I was scared now, there was no one out here to help me and in a city like Gotham if someone heard you scream, they couldn't care less.

I was really regretting not taking Heidi up on those self defence classes, and leaving my pepper spray in my handbag which was at home.

While I was trying to figure out how I was going to get out of this mess Batman's leash was ripped from my grip, a large dirty hand clamped over my mouth preventing me from screaming and another wrapped around my waist as I was pulled into an alleyway. I tried screaming but it came out as a muffled, strangled cry. _'I am going to die, there is no stopping it now,' _I thought to myself. I could hear Batman barking and growling, but it sounded like the other guy, there were two of them, had a pretty good hold on him. The blood was pounding in my ears, I was kicking and thrashing around but the man's iron hold on me did not once falter, leaving me with no escape and a rapidly declining level of hope. I heard the other man holler out a string of profanities as it seemed Batman bit him.

I was pushed into a wall, my head slammed into the uneven brickwork making me slightly disorientated. The hand that was on my mouth was now pushing my shoulder into the wall. I wanted to call out, to scream for help but the feeling of a sharp, cold blade against my throat prevented me from doing so. I was more scared than I have ever been in my life time, because this time perhaps my faithful dog could not protect me.

"Give me everything that you have," the man holding the knife to my neck said with a sneer, slamming me once more into the wall to emphasise his point. The force caused me to bite my tongue and I was met with the coppery taste of blood filling up in my mouth.

"I don't have anything I swear." He growled in response and pressed the blade harder against my neck.

"Don't lie to me, bitch."

"I'm not lying, I swear I left my bag at home and removed my jewellery before I-" The man cut me off with another hard shove.

"Please just let me go." I was practically sobbing at this point. There were so many things that I had yet to do. I felt at this moment that I would never have the opportunity to accomplish everything I had yet to accomplish. I never even made it to Paris. 

"Mikey, hurry up this mutt is not gonna stay put much longer." The other man said to the 'Mikey' while Batman bared his teeth at him and growled menacingly once again. As he was being talking to I felt Mikey's grip on me falter slightly, I took this as an opportunity and kneed him in the groin. He groaned and let go of me, his knife just nicking my shoulder slightly. I attempted to run over to the man holding Batman, but a sharp tug to my hair pulled me back. I screamed as loud as I could, hoping that someone, anyone would hear me.

"You're gonna pay for that sweetheart," Mikey growled into my ear, a shiver went down my spine at the feeling of his rancid breath on my face and neck. He lifted up his knife, prepared to slit my throat and leave me to bleed out in the alley way, my dog was probably next. I closed my eyes awaiting my death, but I was met him the sound of pounding fists and cries of pain, then growls and barks. I cautiously opened my eyes to see Batman, as in the masked vigilante not my dog beating into one guy and my dog Bat (I'm just going to call him Bat to avoid confusion for a while) was on top of the other one growling menacingly and biting the man.

Soon enough Batman had Mikey knocked out and tied up. He went over to where Bat was pinning down the other man. Bat obediently moved when Batman came over and sat next to the man. Batman tied up the two crooks as Bat came over to me and nuzzled into my side, licking the small knife wound Mikey gave me.

"You shouldn't be out this late, you're lucky I was in the area," Batman said in his deep raspy voice. I started to stand up, I was about to say something when he cut me off.

"Next time, stay inside." He turned to leave. I finally found my voice amongst all of the shock.

"Thank you for saving me," I yelled to him as he departed. And just like that he disappeared into the night, and apart from the two tied up men, it was as if he was never here. I turned to my dog and picked up his leash. I went over to the pay phone about one-hundred yards away. I picked up the phone and quickly dialled.

"_Hello 911, what is your emergency." _

* * *

><p>The police came to the alleyway and took both the men away. After they questioned me I called up Heidi to take me home. After her yelling at me over the phone about how stupid I was and how I could have been killed or worse and I want to know what constitutes for worse, she said that she would be there soon.<p>

So here we were, sitting in her cherry red 1965 Ford Thunderbird. The upholstery was white leather with red seaming. Batman (back to the dog) was asleep on the backseat with his ears flopped over her eyes. Heidi had the steering wheel in a death grip; neither of us had said a word since I got into the car.

"Honestly Chany, what in the bloody world were you thinking going out at this time of night, with absolutely no way to defend yourself." She seethed; I knew she was incredibly angry and disappointed in me at that point. "And I thought I was the dumb immature one, you could have been hurt, no scratch that, you were hurt, you could have been killed. And where would that leave me huh, having to call your mum and tell her they found you bloody and beaten in an alleyway, next to your dead dog."

"Listen Heidi, I know what I did was stupid and I should know better but I am a grown woman and I don't need you telling me what I should and shouldn't do. And on a further note, I had to take Batman out because he was tearing up my apartment because I couldn't take him for a walk this morning since I had to be at work early. My god this is like that time that jerk dumped me and you went on and on about how you told me he was no good for me!" I finished my rant with a huff and slumped further into my seat. A giggle escaped my lips, Heidi was now in a fit of giggles. Before either of us knew it we were holding our sides in laughter. We were laughing so hard that Heidi had to pull over.

"Remember how I called him up and whispered _'Seven days' _in a creepy voice." She said between laughter.

"How could I not, he ran up to me after because he thought he was going to die." We both laughed harder. Eventually we settled down, I looked over to Heidi and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I know that I shouldn't have gone out," I said sincerely.

"I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have gotten angry with you. I'm just glad your okay." We both shared an awkward hug in the car; it was mainly awkward because of the dashboard, before continuing back to my apartment.

That's why I Heidi was my best friend. Even though she may sometimes seem like a bit of a mooch, she was fiercely loyal and always there for you when you needed her. I smiled contently, at least I came out alive and relatively unharmed, there were so many others in this city that were not so lucky. But Batman saved me, and this time it was the real Batman, not my black Labrador retriever. So, Why me?

* * *

><p>I was so happy when I realised that it was five o'clock and I was free to go home. My day was tiring to say the least. I had to assist with a heart transplant in a young patient, which was exhausting in itself, but I also had at least ten consults and a few emergencies with some of my patients. I wasn't on call tonight, so I was looking forward to being able to have a nice scolding hot bath and then just sleep the night away.<p>

The drive home was uneventful, but on my way up the stairs of my apartment I ran into my landlord, Eleanor King. Eleanor was a short and slightly plump woman. I was the paediatrician for some of her grandchildren so she was rather fond of me.

"Dearie, you are in for a surprise when you get upstairs." A surprise, what in the world could she mean.

"Pardon, Eleanor. Is there something wrong with my apartment." She just smiled a gentle smile and patted my arm.

"No dear, don't you worry about a thing, I just let the deliverymen right on through. Oh, it's so romantic, it reminds me of when I first met Bill." What on earth was she talking about? I quickly excused myself and bolted up the stairs to my apartment. I shoved my key in the lock and threw the door open.

Flowers, my apartment was filled to the brim with at least one hundred vases of flowers. Lilies and tulips of all different colours in bunches of twelve. Batman's nose was orange from sniffing at some of the lilies.

'_What in the world,' _I thought to myself. I then spotted and card on my dining room table. I picked it up and opened it. The Wayne Enterprises logo was watermarked into the background.

'_Just to thank you for saving my life.'_ It read in a straight but neat handwriting.

Bruce Wayne was going to get it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Remember to review to tell me how I'm doing. **


	4. Chapter 4

My day was not off to a particularly excellent start. For one thing, I could barely sleep last night because of the amount of pollen floating around the house. I am not usually allergic to pollen, but when my home is filled to the brim with flowers, one begins to have some difficulties breathing. Secondly I broke the heel of one of my best pairs of heels, which I was not happy about, and I did it tripping over a vase of, you guessed it, flowers. Then as I was about to exit my apartment and head off to work, I had managed to take batman for a walk today, the doorbell rang and I was met with a deliveryman, or men, who had even more vases of flowers. Soon enough there was going to be no more room in my home for Batman and I, there would only be room for the flowers. I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do with them. I had Heidi come and pick up Batman because he kept sneezing from the pollen.

"Where in the world did all of these flowers come from, someone wants to get into your pants really badly," she said. I rolled my eyes as I thought of the arsehole that was sending me the 'gifts'.

"Bruce Wayne," I said with a grimace on my face. Heidi's jaw just dropped to the floor when I said it. She quickly composed herself before her usual sly smirk adorned her face.

"So Bruce Wayne, as in the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, wants a piece of that ass. You are one lucky chick. So are you going to go to Wayne tower and have some hot office sex or what?" My face contorted into that of a disgusted look.

"Heidi, you are disgusting, I treated him in the clinic and him being the delusional dickwad he now obviously is, thought it would be perfectly okay fill my home with flowers to the point where it is difficult to breathe. So if you could take my dog, I need to get to work." She just smirked wider before taking Batman's leash off of me and sauntering out of the apartment.

"Remember to use protection, wouldn't want him to knock you up on the first date," she hollered to me.

"I am not going to sleep with him, stop being immature." She was really annoying me at this point.

"Who said there was any sleeping involved with what you'll be doing with him." She laughed aloud before quickly scampering out of my apartment with my dog in tow.

It would be good to finally get away from my flower infested apartment so I can clear my head and figure out what I am actually going to do with the infestation.

The brisk autumn air was cut off as I made my way through the sliding doors of the paediatric ward. The ward was busy, as it always was at this time of year because the flu season was beginning.

"Good morning Dr. Darling," Lucy said to me as I entered. She had a sly smiled that at this time unnerved me slightly.

"Good Morning Lucy," I replied curtly.

"Boy, you're just full of surprises aren't you." I hated it when she decided the best way to get an answer out of me was to be cryptic and sly, she was so very hard to read.

"I don't believe I have a clue of what you are talking about, Lucy," I said, slightly confused.

"Oh I'm sure you know, don't play innocent with me doc. Just when I thought you weren't into the dating scene." Oh god he didn't. I practically sprinted to my office, not even stopping to dismiss myself from my conversation with Lucy.

And would you guess what was filling my office, right again, flowers. More lilies and tulips of all colours. Jesus Christ was there any stopping this man. He will certainly be responsible for the brain aneurism that causes me to meet my demise. That was extremely dramatic, but that's completely beside the point. This pathetic sod just obviously did not know when to give up.

"Woah, what's with the flowers," a fellow Doctor Brian Johnson said as he was walking by my office. I groaned in response to his question.

"Just some bottle fed sap desperate for any attention he can get." Brian looked at me with a rather confused expression.

"Right well, why you deal with the bottle fed sap, you also might want to make some more room."

"Why," I questioned. Now I was adorned with a confused expression.

"I saw some more deliverymen with flowers checking in at the reception to deliver to the office of Dr. Chantal Darling." Oh lord please tell me that he is lying. There was the sound of shoes scuffling and glass clinking together, I looked over to find more deliverymen, and more flowers. I felt at that moment that this was never going to end.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the first delivery of flowers came, and the deliveries had not stopped. Every day I would come home to more flowers waiting outside my door or in my office. There was practically no room at all left in my apartment. Batman was getting really restless to because of the lack of space, I had to risk taking him out for a walk after work again, although I did not stray very far from home and I made sure to stick to the busier streets.<p>

I had tried almost everything to get the deliveries to stop. I had called up his office but I couldn't get through to him since his assistant said that he was not taking calls. I tried to stop the deliverymen but they said the Wayne had paid them big bucks to assure that the flowers made it to me. I even tried to buy them off, then I realised that Bruce Wayne was paying them, so that pretty much blew that idea out of the water.

So now I was sitting in my apartment, after I had pushed some vases to the side to make room, on my day off with Heidi. We were mostly talking about my absolute hatred for Bruce Wayne. Well I was talking about it and she was just sitting there laughing her arse of at my situation.

"Shany, come on girl. Obviously this guy wants something, and I mean he is Bruce Wayne, the world's sexiest billionaire. Why not give him what he wants and then just get on with your life," she said while spooning a large portion of cookies and cream ice cream into her mouth.

"And what exactly is it that he wants." I was pretty sure that I had a clear idea of what he wanted. I just wanted another person's view.

"Y'know, a bit of ole in 'n' out, the horizontal tango, bumpin' uglies. Sex hunny, he wants a little piece of you and another notch in his bedpost." God this woman was unbelievable.

"Right, well he is not getting it," I mumbled while sticking another spoon of ice cream into my mouth.

"Well in my opinion I think it's about time you got someone to come around and clean the bats out of your plumbing if you know what I mean."

"Heidi, that's disgusting. And it's not like I've been without sex for that long." I've dated here and there.

"How long has it been since you dated." Oh god I dreaded this question.

"About one year and three quarters of a year. Or is it two now," I said rather sheepishly, Heidi sighed.

"Right, well I heard about this woman who hadn't had sex in so long her vagina literally closed over. You don't want that to happen do you, 'cause that would be an embarrassing thing to explain to your gynaecologist." okay know that was just being ridicules.

"Heidi, sweetheart, that is not possible. It doesn't matter how long you go without sex your vagina will not close over, it's not medically plausible."

"Hey I wasn't talking about mine; it's yours we're worried about." Her brown eyes were telling me she was only teasing.

"Speaking of which-"

"What, Vagina's closing over."

"No, anyway, how's David going." David was her motorbike riding, bad boy boyfriend that I resented almost as much as Bruce Wayne at the moment. Heidi was always way too good for him.

"I broke up with him." She ate another mouth full of ice cream.

"Oh hunny, I didn't know, I'm sorry." I was secretly happy that she kicked that dickhead to the curb, he was no good.

"Don't be, you were right he was a dick and I was too good for him. Our relationship wasn't really going anywhere; I mean it was entirely based on sex. I realised that maybe I should start looking for the one, you know. I guess I'm ready to settle down and David just wasn't that kind of guy." Wow, Heidi was always the party kind of girl, the wild one of the two of us, who would have known she wanted to settle down.

"Yeah he was a jerk, definitely not a family man." She laughed out loud and tossed a pillow at my head.

"So what are you going to do about this whole deal with Bruce Wayne." Maybe I should just confront him. That's it I knew exactly what I had to do know.

"I am going to go and confront him; right now it's only two pm. He should be off lunch right." I quickly ran into my bedroom and threw on some more professional clothes. All I had to do was go to his office and demand that he stop sending me flowers.

I quickly ran out of the door, not even stopping to say bye to Heidi, she would probably still be here when I got back.

When I arrived at Wayne Tower I marvelled slightly at the sheer beauty of the building. It truly was a diamond in the rough. The lobby of the tower was overly extravagant with chandeliers and expensive looking furniture. I made my way over to the receptionist's desk. The woman behind the desk had peroxide blonde hair that was tied back into a pony tail. Her skin was orange, from fake tanning by the looks of things and she had long manicured nails that seemed too long for the rest of her hand. She looked up at me as I reached the desk and smiled an overly white fake smile.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Wayne Enterprises how can I help you." She said in a sugar-coated voice.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could direct me to Mr. Wayne's office thank you." Her sickeningly sweet smile once again adorned her face.

"Do you have an appointment." Damn, I forgot about how oh so busy Mr. Wayne is.

"No, but you see my name is Dr. Chantal Darling. Mr. Wayne came to me inquiring a rash in his genitalia area and I have just come to give him the test results and drop off his first treatment of Herpexia and give him a treatment regime. So if you could just inform his secretary that I will be coming up that would be very helpful, thank you." The girl blinked, quite flustered by my little story. Well Wayne that is what you get for messing with me.

"Oh...Umm, yeah sure. Thirty-second floor and then straight ahead, you can't miss it," She said, still stunned from what I had told her before. I thanked her and got into the elevator heading up.

I finally reached the thirty-second floor. The girl was right; his office was difficult to miss. At the secretary desk I saw a brunette who was equally as made up and as orange as the receptionist. She looked up from her work as I approached.

"Oh, you must be the, umm, doctor. I haven't informed Mr. Wayne of your presence since he is asleep." Asleep, well that doesn't surprise me, excessive spelunking, vodka and partying will do that to a person.

"Don't worry, this won't take long." I strode past her and flung open the door to Wayne's office. And there he was, with his head resting sideways on the desk. His mouth was slightly agape and he was drooling. He looked rather cute, but I was not here to discuss his attractiveness. Lord knows what that would do to his already inflated ego.

I slammed my hand down on the desk. His head shot up and he looked around frantically until his eyes found me and he smirked that infuriating smirk once again.

"Ah Dr. Darling, what brings you here." He smiled his flirtatious little smile. God I hated this man.

"Oh I think you know, Wayne. The oddest thing happened when I came home from work the other day. My house was filled with flowers. And then when I arrived at my office, it too was filled with flowers. And the deliveries won't stop." He just smirked once again. I was so tempted to smack him.

"So you got my gift I see, what is it that you want me to do about."

"You've had your fun Wayne. Call of the deliveries and let me resume my life, there is barely any room left in my apartment and my office."

"I will call of the deliveries, if, if you go to dinner with me?" Was this man out of his mind?

"No I refuse to go to on a date with you." He just smirked and picked up the phone, he punched in some numbers and waited.

"Ah yes, Michelle's florist, could you send another ten vases of-" I picked the phone up off of him and slammed it down onto the receiver. There was no other way I was going to get out of this. I just had to suck up my pride and go with it.

"Ugh, Fine, you get one date on three conditions." I can't believe I am actually giving in to this.

"Name them," he said as if ready for the challenge.

"Condition number one, you stop sending flowers," I said.

"Done."

"Condition number two, you hire some people to remove the flowers from my house and office."

"I'll get right on to it,"

"And condition number three, after this date you stop bothering me."

"Unless you beg for me to stay." I am this close to strangling this man.

"Deal?"

"Deal." We shook hands.

"So I will pick you up at eight o'clock tomorrow night, dress formal." He winked as he said that. Perhaps I should just suck it up and live the rest of my life smothered by flowers.

"I suppose I have no choice," I said while turning around and making my way to the door.

"Oh, and by the way, your receptionist thinks you have Herpes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**This chapter was a lot of fun to write so please tell me what you think. I haven't had many reviews so if you think of anything to say about the story or whatever please let me know. **


	5. Chapter 5

"I am a moron; I can't believe that I even agreed to go through with this. This is ludicrous, insane, unthinkable." I ranted as I paced back and forth through my apartment. I had my date with Wayne in three hours. Heidi was here to help me get ready; well she wanted me to look like a hoe so Wayne would clean the bats out of my plumbing, as she so delicately put it.

"And yet you agreed to go out on a date with him. Sweetheart, how bad could it possibly be," Heidi said in a failed attempt to calm me down.

"It could be disastrous."

"I think you are being over dramatic. Listen; here is what you are going to do. You are going to go and have a nice dinner with Bruce Wayne, polite chit chat and so. Then when he drops you off you offer for him to come in for coffee and then see where things go from there." Invite him in for coffee, was this woman as mentally disturbed as Wayne.

"I will not allow him to set one foot inside my home except when he comes to pick me up."

"Oh and heavens forbid you actually try to enjoy yourself, loosen up a little, we all know that you need it. Let your hair down, have a bit of fun." Have fun my arse.

"How could I possibly enjoy myself when it is almost impossible to sit in a room with him and his gigantic ego? I'll be lucky if I survive the night without killing myself," I said as I flopped face first onto the couch. This was going to be the worst date of my life. Why couldn't I have just said that I would live with the flowers? He would have eventually gotten bored and moved on with his life, and allowed me to move on with mine.

"Sweetheart, do you remember what Lily said to you when you guys were younger. You prattle on about it all the time."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback. <em>

_Myself at five years old was lying in my bed in mine and Lily's room. She was over checking the locks on the windows before she climbed into her bed across from me. The room was small. The paint on the walls was faded and peeling, the carpet was old and stained. The sounds of people yelling and gunshots could be heard from outside. My sisters' blonde hair was in a braid that flopped over her shoulder when she lay down on the bed. _

"_Where's mummy," I said. My sister just smiled comfortably at me. _

"_She has to work tonight, she said that she would be home at eleven though." I was scared and I wanted my mother. _

"_But I want her to be home now." I whined._

"_I know but Mum has to work so that we can have a house and food and clothes, but one day things are going to get better." Lily could always make someone feel better, no matter how sad she was. _

"_Really," I said suddenly excited at the prospect of a better home. _

"_Of course, one day I'm going to be a doctor. And when I become a doctor I am going to help lots of people. And I'm gonna buy us a huge mansion, for you, me and mum to live in." _

"_I'm going to be a doctor too; we can work at the hospital together." This was always our dream to work together as doctors. _

"_Yeah then we can both be Dr. Darling, so some people might get confused and be like, which Dr. Darling." We both giggled. I really treasured these memories that I had with my sister. _

"_And we are both going to get married to really handsome men."_

"_But who would want to marry me, I'm not special." My sister suddenly snatched up my hand from the bed and started staring at my palm. _

"_Hmmm, let's see, yes you are definitely going to get married. Your husband will be a prince." _

"_A prince," I gasped amazed at her being able to tell this from my hand. _

"_Yes, a prince. And he is going to be very handsome and have brown eyes. Oh, and his name will start with B." _

_End flash back_

* * *

><p>"Come on Heidi, Lily and I were kids, she was just trying to convince me that I will marry someone one day, it's pure coincidence." There is no way my sister really read my palm and it magically spewed out all of the information, and it was true.<p>

"Well he has brown eyes, is known as the_ prince _of Gotham oh, and his name starts with B. I think it's a sign. You two are obviously meant to be." This was absolutely ridiculous. We were only kids having some fun.

"Right well I need to get ready for my date from hell. Don't you have cars to fix or something?" Heidi just smirked at me as she picked up her bag and headed for the door.

"Ten bucks says you'll sleep with him."

"You're on, and you will be owing me ten dollars."

* * *

><p>Seven forty-five. Fifteen more minutes until hell. Well it would most likely be more since Bruce Wayne prides himself on being fashionably late.<p>

I decided to go with the sophisticated look. I was wearing a simple black dress that had a low neckline stopped at the knees, black heels and I had done my hair up in a French twist. I walked over to the mirror and began primping again. Why was I so nervous, it wasn't like I was trying to impress the guy? It must be because I just haven't been on a date in so long and I'm just not used to the feeling. That must be it. It couldn't be that I was attracted to Wayne. He was pompous and egotistical and pathetic and had an amazing body and his eyes, you could get lost in them forever-. '_Gah, stop it Chantal he just an egomaniac arsehole, he's not worth your time,' _I thought to myself.

Seven fifty-eight. I was nearly reduced to pacing; this was all becoming too much for me. Who would have known that one single, measly date with Wayne would have me in such a panicked state? Not that I was worried about him not liking me, I didn't care. In fact I hope he doesn't like me because then it might be possible for me to continue on with my life.

Eight o' clock on the dot, the door bell rings. Talk about on time, what happened to his fashionably late reputation. Batman began barking as soon as the doorbell rang, I quickly shooed him away from the door. I was so glad Wayne kept his word and had the flowers removed from my home.

I opened the door and there he was, standing in all of his Wayne-ish masculine glory, with that infuriating smirk on his face, and holding a single yellow tulip in his hand.

"I thought I told you no more flowers." The smirk on his face just grew at my statement; I was so close to punching this guy out.

"Well I couldn't resist a beautiful flower for an increasingly stunning woman," He said in his sly, smooth as silk voice. I was slightly entrancing, not that I noticed or anything.

"Don't men who are desperate to impress a woman buy roses rather than tulips?" I didn't like roses, and tulips were my favourite flower, I just liked calling him out.

"Well you didn't seem like a rose person, and I saw your bracelet the day I came into the clinic had tulip charms attached." Was this guy observant or what.

"Do you have any idea how absolutely creepy that sounds."

"Yes, but I can get away with it. May I come in?"

"Might as well, wouldn't want to be forced into doing something because of blackmail again," I said as let him walk pass me.

"Well if I didn't ask you to dinner, you would most likely be watching some soap opera and eating ice cream." That is not true, I don't watch soap operas.

"You are an infuriating man, Wayne."

I suddenly heard Batman bark. He had an issue with men ever since I was first mugged, except the actual Batman for some reason. So whenever a man came into my apartment or near me when he was around he would usually lunge at them and it would take weeks of constant visits before he accepted. He ran up to Wayne, leapt into the air, I awaited the agonising cry I was sure to hear. All I heard though, was the sound of laughter, I looked over and saw Batman licking Wayne's face as he laughed and attempted to push Batman off of him. When he did finally succeed in pushing Batman aside he kneeled down and began rubbing behind his ears. I was shocked; he acted like he knew the man.

"Hey buddy, a little excited huh? What's his name?" He asked me.

"Batman." Bruce stiffened slightly, it was barely noticeable though.

"Peculiar name for a dog, don't you think."

"Well there is a story behind it." He walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders, moving his face closer to mine. I was frozen.

"What would that be?" I felt his warm breath tickle my neck, causing me to inhale sharply. I quickly regained my composure and pushed him away, glaring.

"Don't push your luck, Wayne, let's go." I grabbed my purse and walked towards the door.

"Already, don't you want to wait and get to know each other a little better."

"Bite me."

"Maybe later." God I hated this man.

break

After a car trip that seemed to last for hours, when in reality it was only twenty minutes, Bruce pulled up outside the Palace hotel. I went to open my door but he flung out of the car and came around to open it for me. He held out his hand for me to take, but I just glared at him and rolled my eyes.

"Wait, are we going to the Palace Hotel restaurant," I said as Bruce gave his Lamborghini keys to the valet.

"No, I thought that we would just come to the Palace Hotel for fun," he said sarcastically as he walked over to me and placed a hand on the small of my back.

"I'm going to ignore that for your sake. I thought you had to book months in advance to even be considered for a reservation." He chuckled.

"I don't need a reservation," he said with a sly smile on his face.

"Why not, Mr. Hotshot."

"I own it."

"Of course you do," I said rolling my eyes.

We walked over to the host, who immediately recognised Bruce. They shook hands, and before I knew it I was being lead through the ornately decorated restaurant and seated at a table for two. Bruce sat across from me as the host handed me a menu.

"So what do you think," He said as a scanned the menu.

"I think that the restaurant is blatantly ostentatious, and the room is filled with pretentious people who are here so that it looks like they are more important than they actually are." His smirk only deepened.

"You are an incredibly difficult woman to please." I looked at him and mirrored his smirk.

"Maybe you're just trying too hard." He let out a chuckle before smiling at me. This smile seemed different, more real, like I was seeing the real Bruce Wayne. I found myself smiling back. We might have been there for minutes just smiling at each other before Bruce cleared his throat and looked away.

"So, Chantel, which particular field of medicine are you in," He asked me.

"I specialise in Paediatrics."

"Oh, so you must like working with children."

"Well they're easier to work with than adults." Bruce and I shared a short laugh. Maybe agreeing to this date wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

><p>After we finished our meal Bruce payed for our meals, and we went back to his car. The ride home was filled with small talk and comfortable silences.<p>

When we arrived at my apartment, Bruce once again ran around the side of the car to open the door for me.

"Do you want to come in for a drink?" Why did I just ask that, am I insane?

"I would love to," he answered. Why was I suddenly happy about this? _'Because you like him,'_ I little voice in my head said. I quickly silenced it and lead Bruce up to my apartment.

When I opened the door I was welcomed by a very excited Batman, he greeted both Bruce and I before lumbering back over to his bed. I poured both Bruce and I a glass of wine before joining him on the couch.

"So you never did tell me why you named your dog Batman," He said with an amused look on his face.

"Well, for the first two and a half years I had Batman, I had no idea what to call him, so I just called him dog. Then not long after Batman, the person, started his crime fighting ordeal, I got mugged while I was taking Batman for a walk; he attacked the mugger, sent him running. So I named him after the caped crusader because he saved my life." I couldn't read the expression on Bruce's face.

"I bet you regretting naming him after a murdering psychopath."

"I don't believe that, look at all the good Batman does, even today. Good men like that don't just turn to the bad so quickly with no reason. It's illogical." Bruce moved closer to me.

"What if he did have a reason?"

"Well, I think Batman is stronger than that. But if he did have a reason, then he has my deepest sympathies, because whatever would cause a person to do something like that must have been so scarring, that they just couldn't take it." Bruce was very close now, our thighs we touching and his face was mere inches from mine.

"You are an incredibly intriguing woman, Chantel Darling."

"And you are an incorrigibly mysterious man, Bruce Wayne." We sat talking for a while before I walked Bruce to the door to say our goodnights.

"I actually had a nice night tonight, Way-I mean Bruce. Thank you." He smiled and took my hand, kissing it.

"I had a wonderful night also, Chantel," he said smiling. With that he left, walked out the door.

Not a moment later the doorbell rang. I opened the door to find Bruce.

"Did you forget something," I asked, I thought he took everything with him.

"Yes," He said before stepping through the door, he put one hand on the back of my neck and pulled me to him, smashing my lips to his. I was frozen from the shock that I did not respond, Bruce sighed and broke the kiss.

"I know that you probably hate me, I just wanted to see-" I cut him off by jumping on him and smashing my lips to his in a heated kiss. I wrapped legs around his waist as he gripped my thighs to support me. He slipped his tongue into my mouth as he blindly stumbled to my bedroom door. He pressed me up against the door and ran his hands over my body before finding the door knob, opening the door and flopping down on the bed.

He broke the kiss and began placing open mouthed kisses on my jaw and down my neck. I pulled at his jacket and he sat up for a moment and quickly rid himself of his tie and shit. My god he had a good body. He pulled me up with him and unzipped my dress. He quickly discarded the garment before pushing me back down on the bed.

"I have wanted this ever since I saw you walk into that clinic room," He whispered hotly against my ear. I knew then, I had wanted it as much as he had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry about the lack of updates. I have just had a lot going on recently and it's been difficult. I promise I will have to next chapter out soon. **

**Again I am really sorry **

**-BWM**


	6. Chapter 6

The light flittered through the windows of my bedroom. The arm around my waist tightened and I snuggled further into the warm embrace of the person lying next to me. Wait! Arm around my waist, person sleeping next to me. I shot up quick as lightning and looked over to the body beside me. _'I slept with Bruce Wayne last night.' _My shooting upright must have awoken him because his eyes fluttered open and he look over at me with a lazy smile adorning his face.

"Isn't that a sight for sore eyes?" I looked down to see that I was in fact naked, I quickly pulled up the sheet to hide my exposed chest. I then turned back to Bruce, grabbed my pillow and started to beat him with it.

"You, you, jerk. You took advantage of me." Bruce grabbed the pillow out of my hand and tossed it over the other side of the room.

"That wasn't what you were _screaming _last night." I pushed him away from me and buried my face in my hands. After my little panic was over I jumped out of bed and grabbed my robe of the closet, which was unfortunately across the other side of the room.

"I did not see that last night. What is that? A swallow." Oh god, he must have been referring to the tattoo on my butt.

"Bite me Wayne," I said with venom in my voice. He just smirked in turn.

"Well I thought you had enough of that last night, but I'm sure we have time for round two, or is it three now." What the hell was I thinking last night?

"I can't believe that I thought for a second you were a decent guy. God, I am such an idiot," I said while picking up the various articles of clothing of the floor.

"How do you know I'm not a decent guy, maybe last night meant something to me, Chantel." I can't listen to him, he's lying, at least that was what I kept telling myself. I dropped his clothes onto his lap.

"I think you should go, some of us need to get ready for work." He looked almost sad, but I kept the stoic look on my face and took my work clothes for the day into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After I had showered, dressed and done my hair and such. I came out to the living room to find Bruce sitting on the couch. His suit was crumpled from lying on the floor all night, and his hair was mused and sticking up at all angles.<p>

"So, I guess this is goodbye." He said as he came up to me.

"I guess it is. You remember the deal then," I said.

"I do."

"Well, it's been a pleasure, Mr. Wayne." I held my hand out for him to shake it. He took it gently, and lightly shook it. I swore for a split second I saw a look of remorse on his face, but it quickly vanished to a stoic expression that I can imagine mirrored mine.

"Likewise, Miss Darling." He leant in to kiss me, but hesitated and settled for pecking my cheek. Without another word he walked out of my door, and the house suddenly felt really empty. Batman came over and sat beside me. He looked up at me with his head cocked to one side.

"It's for the best, Batman. He's not the kind of guy to settle down. He's just not right for me."

* * *

><p>"I noticed you did not come in last night, Master Wayne. I assumed you were either out fighting crime, or you were with the lovely Miss Darling," Alfred said, stirring me from my trance. I had been thinking of the very woman at the time.<p>

"The latter of the two, Alfred." The manor felt emptier than usual for some reason.

"Ah, so I assume the date went well then, Sir?"

"She said it was best if we didn't see each other anymore. It's probably for the best. I can't get to close to people, I won't let it happen again." I learnt the hard way that Batman cannot love someone, bad things happen to them.

"You don't at all seem satisfied with that, Master Wayne." I wasn't happy about it at all. "Should you really deny yourself a chance at happiness?"

"Are you saying that Chantel makes me happy?"

"Well, Master Bruce. I haven't seen you smile so much since you started pestering poor Miss Darling. And when she accepted your invitation for dinner, you seemed practically on cloud nine. It doesn't take long to fall for someone, if they are the right person, Master Bruce."

"Well, it doesn't matter now, I promised to leave her alone after this date, and I intend to keep my promise. If you need me, I will be in the cave." I had to get my mind of Chantel. She was out of my life forever.

* * *

><p>It had been six day's since my date with Bruce Wayne. Heidi found out I slept with him, but held back the 'I told you so's' for my sake. I hated to admit it, but I missed the horrid man. He seemed to fill this void in me that had been empty for so long, and now that he had gone, I once again felt empty.<p>

"Why don't you just go and talk to him." Heidi said to me. We were at a cafe near where she worked, just having a coffee after work.

"Because I said before that I don't want anything to do with that man. He is nothing but bad news to me and any other woman he feels like screwing over that day," I spat out whilst glaring at the cup of coffee in my hand, as if it was the cause of my current predicament.

"I think you are trying to deny the fact that you actually like the guy. You really like him and it is not healthy to bottle up all of these emotions. So go to his place and sort out this unrequited ducky love thing you have going at the moment." What was her problem? This was my life; she had no right to tell me how I should run it.

"Heidi, you do not control my life, so if I say I don't want to go and talk to the asshole then I don't want to talk to him and there is nothing that you can do about it. So just stop being such a control freak," I all but yelled at her. Great now I feel bad because I just yelled at my best friend who was only trying to help me stop being so depressed all of the time.

"Alright, sorry about trying to help." There now I have done it.

"Heidi, I'm sorry, I just really don't want to see him at the moment." Or ever. Okay, maybe that was a lie.

"Okay, I won't pry anymore, but I was just trying to help you."

"I know, I just need to be as far away as possible from Wayne."

* * *

><p>It had been twelve days since my date with Bruce Wayne. And I was completely and utterly fine. It turned out all you need is a little bit of time away from that egotistical sap to get over his charm. Well that was a complete lie. I felt worse than ever and it was awful, I never felt like this after a breakup. And it wasn't even a breakup, we hadn't been together long enough for it to constitute as a breakup.<p>

"Alright Mrs. Wesson, it is nothing but a cold, Emily will be fine." I saw Mrs. Wesson breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God, I thought it might have been pneumonia again." The little girl was a long time patient of mine. I had been her paediatrician since I started working at the hospital as an intern.

"We can treat the symptoms if she gets uncomfortable; I recommend just your normal cough syrup, to keep that cough under control, and children's aspirin to keep her fever down. But other than that just bed rest and maybe some chicken soup." I smiled down at the little girl sitting on the examination table.

"Here you go sweetheart," I said as I handed little Emily a red lollipop.

"Thank you Dr. Darling," she said as she took the lollipop from my grasp and put in it her mouth happily.

"No problems, Emily. You deserve it after being such a good girl today." She smiled and continued sucking on her lollipop happily.

"Thank you Doctor. You should really call Bruce." I did a double take, what did she just say.

"I'm sorry, I missed that."

"I said, what would we do without you." I was going crazy, I needed some time off, I hadn't taken a vacation since I was in college.

"Oh, it's no problem really. Just talk to Lucille outside and she should sort out insurance and things."

"Of course, thanks once again." I really need to take a vacation.

* * *

><p>I was driving home and thinking about how I probably should go and talk to Bruce. No, that was completely insane I shouldn't even think about.<p>

I saw the turn off that would take me to the outskirts of Gotham. The turn off which would take me to where all of the rich and famous of Gotham lived. The turn off that would take me to Wayne Manor.

"Screw it," I said out loud and swerved to make the turn. I drove down the pretentious street filled with pretentious houses and pretentious people. I finally came to Wayne Manor. The gates were open, so I just drove in. The drive way was so long I had time to think. But for some reason I couldn't think of one thing. Whether this was wrong or if I should just turn around right now and go back.

As soon as I made it to the end of the drive way, I looked up at the beautiful Manor, and at the moment I found it so intimidating that I was shaking. I banged my head on the steering wheel before opening the car door and making my way to the door. I stood in front of the door and hesitated before I finally rung the door bell.

For thirty agonising seconds I was waiting. In that time I was able to think about everything that had happened. And I realised that coming here was a huge mistake, and just as I was about to turn away and go back to my car, the large door groaned as it opened to reveal an elderly man.

"Can I help you, ma'am." He said, and I swear that I saw him smirk slightly.

"Yes, I'm Chantel Darling, is...Um, is Bruce-"

"Chantel, what are you doing here?" I saw Bruce come up behind the Butler. He looked very surprised that I had come here.

"I, I don't really know. To be completely honest." He was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt.

"Alfred, could you excuse us for a second." Alfred smirked and looked between Bruce and me.

"Of course Master Wayne." He turned and left the room, not before shooting one more smirk at us.

"He seems nice," I said, hoping to start any kind of conversation.

"Yes, Alfred practically raised me. After my parents died that is." He looked over to me, his smouldering brown eyes boring into mine.

"Chantel, why are you here. I thought you wanted nothing to do with me." Well I suppose here goes nothing.

"Okay, I did think that. But as soon as you left I knew that I had made a huge mistake. I should've hated you for what happened, and now I know why I don't. That night, was the best night of my life. I know you probably want nothing to do with me, I mean you're Bruce Wayne, you don't have relationships, so it was stupid to come here and I am sorry for bothering you. So I'm just going to lea-"

He cut me off by pressing his lips to me. The kiss was warm and gentle, but still passionate. I had forgotten what a fantastic kisser he was.

"You are not going anywhere; I'm willing to give this a shot if you are. So how about it."

"Oh I don't know I think I might need some more convincing." He pulled me in for yet another heated kiss that made my head spin.

"How about now?"

"I think we could make this work, maybe." He suddenly got this devious look in his eyes.

"Well in that case." He swept me up in to his arms and began to carry me bridal style towards the staircase. "I really want to get a better look at that tattoo."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay, i am so sorry for the delay in updates. Just a lot of things have been going on lately and I didn't have a lot of time on my hands. Thank you for anyone who is sticking by me. Also, for anyone who is interested in a really good supernatural Sam/OC story, click on the link below. trust me, it is awesome and really well written. please also leave a review as the author doesn't get enough recognition. thank you everyone and make sure to check out that story **

**Here is the link: .net/s/7537835/1/Until_the_Sun_Doesnt_Rise**


End file.
